


넌 너의 이야기를 해봐. 난 내 이야기를 할게.

by 01271



Category: All the Money in the World (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01271/pseuds/01271
Summary: 가족은 아니였지만 지켜주고 싶었다.





	넌 너의 이야기를 해봐. 난 내 이야기를 할게.

처음에는 그저 불쌍해보였다. 분명 어마어마하게 많은 돈을 가진 가족을 가지고있으면서 나라면 가족을 위해서라면 어떤짓이든 할 텐데, 이 아이의 가족은 이 아이를 데려가기 위해 아무런 노력도 하지않는 것처럼 보였다.

  
이 아이가 나의 얼굴을 봤을 때, 내눈과 이 아이의 눈과 마주쳤을 때, 나는 아마 깨달았던 것 같다. 이 아이를 죽이기 싫다고. 그렇게 약속을 했다. 내가 말하지 않은 대신 너도 말하지말라고.

  
계획이 틀어져 새로운 보스에게 이 아이를 보내게 됬을 때, 난 망설였다. 보내도될지 아니면 그만둘지. 다행히 나는 이 아이 옆에 붙어있을 수 있었다.

  
왜 시발 돈을 주지 않는지. 자식걱정이 되지 않는지. 그저 돈을 주면 건강하게 데려갈수 있는데, 왜 그를 위해 돈을 쓰지 않는지 화가났다. 위험한 상황이 닥칠것 같은데, 왠지 아이가 다칠거 같은데, 왜 왜 이렇게 느린지. 왜 데려가지 않는건지.

  
도망가는 너의 뒷모습을 보면서 제발 붙잡히지 말라는 생각을 했다. 제발 안전한 곳으로 도망가서 안전하게 행복하게 살라는 기도를 마음속으로 빌고, 빌었다.

  
다시 돌아온 너를 보면서, 너에게 어떠한 고통이 갈지 알면서, 그것을 말리지 못하는 내자신이 한심했지만 난 그저 너가 덜 고통스럽게, 덜 힘들길 바라는 마음에 너의 눈을 바라보고있었다.

  
다행인지 불행인지 어떻게든 너를 위한 돈이 모였고, 너가 도망칠 기회가 주어졌다.

  
제발 이곳을 떠나서 가족의 품으로 돌아가야해.

  
너가 차에 부딪쳤을때, 너를 붙잡은 그를 치면서 나는 너가 안전하게 돌아갈수 있다면 뭐든지 할 수 있다는 생각뿐이었다. 그것이 설사 내 목숨을 위험하게 한다고 해도 어찌할 것인가. 난 그저 너가 무사히 집으로 돌아가길 바랬을 뿐이다.

_그저 너가 행복하게 웃을 수 있게 되길 바랬고, 그렇게 난 도망자가 되었다._


End file.
